


Ask Me No Secrets

by WhisperingQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Henry isn't a little shit this time, Honest Regina, Slow Build, WIP, more tags to come?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingQuill/pseuds/WhisperingQuill
Summary: Regina made a hard decision when she adopted baby Henry.  Just as she never wanted him to be hurt the way she had been by her mother, she never wanted to lie to him the way that Cora had.  So she chose honesty.  She taught the boy to love, to think, and to see other sides of a story, through tales of her old self, and her old home.  When the time came, she even admitted to the curse, and chose to face whatever may come in guaranteeing the boy a Happy Ending by helping to end the curse that had once been her only hope.Ask for no secrets, and I'll tell you no lies.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“Henry.” He looked sullenly at his mother, shifting uncomfortably in place. He had never really gotten in trouble at school before, and didn't think he deserved a serious punishment for it… but she hadn't listened to his side at the school at all! “Henry, you're not in trouble yet.”

The words shocked him, and his little 9-year-old heart swelled with hope.

“What is our biggest rule?” she asked patiently. Did she sound tired? Maybe afraid?

“Everything has a reason.” He recited dutifully. She’d drilled that into him for longer than he could remember. Sometimes she'd ask him to do something, or say no, and he wouldn't understand, but she always had a reason that he would  _ eventually _ understand. In turn, if he did something that might upset her, he could tell her why it happened. He might still get in trouble, but usually not as much if he had a good reason.

“So when we get home, we're going to sit down with some tea and cocoa, and you're going to explain your reasons.” She definitely sounded tired. Maybe him getting in trouble at school had pulled her out of a meeting. She'd once told him those made her tired. “I sure hope they're good reasons, young man. You were suspended from school for fighting. You're  _ nine _ .”

“I know,” he mumbled, looking down sullenly again. He was probably still going to be in trouble, but at least she was still being the same mom he always knew. “You're probably going to ground me though.”

“Well, you're a very smart boy, so if you think so you're probably right.” she acknowledged, and he winced. “We'll talk first though.”

He sighed and brooded in his seat, staring at the pavement as she drove. When they'd arrived home, he watched her carefully remove her heels, then move into the kitchen to make their drinks. They were the same movements he'd always known. Her gentle, tired smile when looking up to check on him was the same one she always gave after a long day. She was his  _ mom _ .

“Henry.” She had her mug of tea in hand, his cocoa sliding cautiously in front of him. Henry lifted his head to look at her tearfully. “Honey, please tell me why you punched that boy during lunch and had to be pulled off of him. That's not like the sweet boy I know.”

“Jake.” Henry grunted wetly, rubbing tears away and trying to be a big boy for her. If he just started bawling she would comfort him, but she'd be asking again once he calmed, and he'd have to tell her anyway, and have a headache and upset stomach from crying too. “Jake Rowley was teasing me at lunch. It really upset me, so I hit him.”

“Henry.” Her tone was reproving, and he knew that he'd have to give her more than that.

“He… he said he heard his parents. He said that… that since I n-never had a dad that… that you were either a slut, or I wasn't really yours.” Henry sniffled again, trying to breathe deeply. “He just kept saying you weren't my real mom, and that you probably didn't even like me now I'm grown up and so skinny and stupid.”

She looked somewhere between shocked and horrified, and Henry really started to get scared then. Was it all actually true? He knew no one else in class had the same kind of relationship with their parents… but he figured that it was just that no one was like his mom. As he threatened to break down completely she shook herself and hurried around to wrap him in a hug, and he found himself gasping in tears into her midsection.

“Henry, you are the best thing in my life. I love you more than you will ever know.” She reassured him as he gradually calmed down. “Jake Rowley is an idiot.”

Henry laughed in surprise, coughing a little around his tears. “Mo-om.”

“I think it's time to talk to you about this though.” She sounded shaken, and when she sat back down, closer to him now, her eyes were wet too. “Please know that I love you more than anything.” He nodded, afraid again. “Henry, I  _ am _ your mom, and you're  _ my _ son… but I did adopt you when you were only a month old.” He hiccuped in a breath, only partly surprised. “There's a lot of things that led up to it, but I knew I wanted to be a mother and… Henry you're perfect. I have loved you from the moment I saw your picture and I will  _ always _ love you.”

He stared at her, not fully believing it. For several, heated moments he was so angry. How could she have never told him? But then, maybe he hadn't been ready to hear. Jake even teasing about it had terrified him enough for him to hit the other boy. Breathing in slowly, he watched her let him work through it. It had terrified him because he couldn't even imagine what not having his mom would be like. But… she did love him. She picked him.

“What happened to… why did they…” he couldn't finish his sentence.

“I don't know, Henry. It's what's called a closed adoption. When… when someone gives a baby or child up for adoption, as closed, that means the new family and the child aren't given any information on the birth mother or family.” She was still all teary, which was making him choke up again. “But… I'm a mayor. I can… if you really want… I can try to…”

“No… no I just…” Henry looked down, not able to see her cry. “I was just curious.”

“I'm sorry Henry. I never knew how to tell you. You've grown up so fast.” She shifted the mug across the table a little, obviously not that interested in drinking either. “I'm still your mom, Henry, and I still love you very much… even if you're upset with me.”

“No. I'm not mom. I love you too.” He swallowed and looked at her again. “Are you upset with me?”

“No.” She smiled at him, looking relieved. “You shouldn't be fighting in school, but I'm not upset with you. You're not in trouble this time. No more fighting though, not if you can avoid it.”

Henry smiled in relief and gratitude, still not really sure how to react. He still loved his mom… she was his  _ mom _ … but this was so big. “Okay. Um… no more secrets?”

She looked torn, and his eyes widened. There was more? Slowly, with shaky hands, his mother picked up the lukewarm tea and sipped it.

“Henry… I… well, if you're old enough to understand that, I guess you're old enough to know now.” She sounded resigned and gestured for him to settle back in. “Do you remember when you asked me why the clock tower doesn't work?” he nodded. “And when you asked why all of the children in school were staying in the same grades from the past years?”

Henry nodded again, frowning. That had been the weirdest thing to realize, that none of his classmates ever graduated to another grade with him. It was hard to keep friends like that. She'd said it was an understanding for another time when he'd asked though.

“Henry… once upon a time, there was a very sad… very  _ angry _ woman.” She said staring avidly at the wall behind him, as if reading a story. “She was queen of an entire realm, and known well for her very harsh, but still fair rule.” He blinked several times as she paused, wondering where this was leading. More than once she'd explained something complex to him in story form, he loved stories, but it felt different this time. “While she had not been born a princess, or to strife, her life had taken many bad turns. Along the way she had become a little cruel, and eventually, she was known as the Evil Queen.”

Henry watched her wet her lips, and drank some of his, no longer hot, cocoa. “Villains aren't born, they're made.” He quoted, remembering the stories she'd always taught him when he was even younger.

“Right. Well, her heart was broken many times, by people that she cared about. Her mother had been cruel to her - quite literally heartless, for they lived in a world with magic where such things were possible. Little Snow White, the young princess she had saved one day, betrayed her by breaking a secret, and the queen’s beloved was killed cruelly before her. She was forced to marry a man that she did not love, and who did not love her, and they were quite miserable together. Eventually, she just wanted to escape them all.”

Snow White. She hadn't told him many Snow White stories growing up, but he knew some of the Disney story. It had always been a bit… shallow to him.

“She killed the king that she'd been forced to marry. There were reasons, there are always reasons, but I can't tell you those until you're older.” She shook her head, looking at him again with tear-filled eyes. “His death hurt Princess Snow, who had loved the horrible man because he was her father. In relief of her escape from the king, and still hurting years later from Snow’s betrayal as a child, the Queen banished her from her own kingdom.”

“But she was just a kid when it happened!” Henry exclaimed, startled. “You don't break secrets like that, but she was little!”

“The Queen knows that now, but she was hurting from years with a cruel husband, after an even crueler mother and magical tutor.” His mother blinked away tears again. “Years passed of the Princess constantly dodging in and out of the kingdom, challenging her banishment, attempting to regain her power. Eventually the Queen saw her as an enemy, and pursued her in an effort to damage the Princess’s happiness, as she believed Snow had damaged hers.”

Henry blinked rapidly, staring again at his mother. This was starting to sound more familiar. The noble but lonely queen fighting a three person war against the outlaw princess and her prince. His mom had not named them before.

“More years passed, and in her battles with Princess Snow the Queen did some very bad things… all because she was still very hurt, lonely, and angry.” His mother reached forward to stroke his hair. “What she did was wrong, and cruel, but sometimes people do very bad things when they're hurting and scared.” He nodded, only partially understanding. Was all of this because she'd done something bad?

“Eventually Princess Snow and her Prince won more battles, and managed to gain the Prince’s kingdom from his tyrant of a father, and set to be married. The Queen was devastated that her enemy, the girl who had caused her so many problems, would get a happy ending. Snow would be happy, married to the man she loved, and eventually have children of her own. The Queen, though, was doomed to loneliness. Who  _ there _ could love someone they called evil? So she decided to curse them.”

Henry’s eyes were wide, still not fully understanding why she was telling him the story. It couldn't just be about him lashing out at Jake when he was scared and angry.

“At their wedding she showed up unexpectedly to give them one last threat and warning, declaring her intentions to cast a grand curse. She was so angry, so sad, that she hurt her only friend to get the scroll that her tutor had written the curse on. The curse, Henry,  _ this _ curse, sent everyone to a world without magic, intending to separate them from the power of true love.” She dabbed at her eyes. “For a time she was content that she had won… that if she was not happy, they couldn't be… but Henry, she just wanted happiness. Eventually, she found that happiness in adopting the perfect baby boy.”

Henry’s eyes shot open wide. “No…”

“Yes, Henry. As hard as it may be to believe… the whole town is cursed. No one here can age because they are under the curse… it keeps them from even remembering anything that would suggest it's not normal.” She fidgeted nervously with her mug. “You're not cursed of course, honey, but you're from outside of the town's influence. If… if you want to think about this for a while, you can.”

He simply sat there, not knowing what to think. He couldn't remember his mother ever actually lying to him… and looking back,  _ none  _ of the other children ever seemed to get older. It was less weird in adults, he was just a kid, how would he notice that? But kids grew up normally. He was at least.

“You cursed everyone?”

“Yes honey. I'm sorry.” She breathed in deeply. “If… I'd break it if I could, if that was what you wanted. I don't know how, but I would for you.”

He was silent again, just staring at her. It didn't seem to be real. Would she? But then, why would she tell him? No one would believe it if he said anything. She didn't have to be honest. It explained some things, but left so many other questions.

“Th-thanks.. for… for telling me.” he was stunned, and seeing her tears he pushed forward to hug her. She clung to him, crying. “I love you mom. You don't have to be lonely and angry with me here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey kid, how did you manage to get to Boston?” Emma risked a quick glance at the child in her passenger seat. He looked awfully content for someone who had run away to find her. Did he just want to meet and not actually run away? He looked so healthy and happy, what could there be to be running from?

“Oh. I sneaked onto the back of a delivery truck, then I caught a bus.” He smiled proudly at her, as if she should be impressed. “The town is cursed, so there's no other outbound traffic. Sneaking onto those trucks isn't as easy as I thought it would be.”

“What do you mean, cursed?” she nearly sneered at that. What kind of creepy ass, bible thumping town was she driving to? She'd never even heard of Storybrook, Maine.

“It's under a curse that my mom placed them under. They're all storybook characters. My mom is the Queen, and I think my old therapist is the cricket guy.” Henry looked briefly confused. “I've figured out a bunch of them, but not everyone. I mean, some people were there, but not who the stories were about. Like the mailman? He was one of the grooms at my mom’s castle, but if I said his name there you'd have no idea who that is.”

“Right.” She didn't even bother to ask how he thought he knew that. “What queen was your mom again? Does she know this idea of yours?”

“She was  _ the _ Queen. They called her the Evil Queen, but she's not evil now. She still doesn't like Snow, but she doesn't want to kill her.” He shrugged. “And you're the Savior. You're meant to break the curse and bring back the happy endings. That's the only thing wrong now… she can't break the curse herself, but people still won't be actually  _ happy _ until we break the curse and she helps fix things.”

Emma sat in stunned silence for the next thirty minutes of the drive. “So… why do you think your mom is the Evil Queen?”

“I don't think, I  _ know _ … and don't call her evil. She's just the Queen.” He huffed, looking like a stubborn puppy- cute, but not intimidating.

“So you think she was the Evil Queen from Snow White… but don't call her evil. What's gonna happen, she'll give me a poisoned apple?” Emma snorted.

“She's my  _ mom _ , so no,  _ don't  _ call her evil. She's not evil anymore… well not a villain.” He frowned at her, highly offended. “She'll probably be upset when you meet her, but she's not that bad, I promise. She's going to help you break the curse.”

“She'll help me break her own curse. Right.” Emma sat skeptically, gradually gaining ground on the town. Another thirty minutes into the drive, she veered suddenly into a gas station. “Wait a damn minute, where does she think you are?! Most kids make something up when they run away so that their parents won't know…”

Henry blushed and glared at her, still too-obviously clinging to the seat. Apparently her driving had scared him. Served the little shit right for this crap he was pulling.

“I  _ don't  _ lie to my  _ mom _ !” he snapped, folding his arms finally. “I just didn't tell her I was leaving. We'll be back before tomorrow, and she'll understand my reasons. I'll probably be grounded though.”

“You're calling her right now.” Emma threw the car into park, unbuckling to march him at the payphone. She squinted suspiciously as he made a resigned call to his house. The frantic voice on the other end, while not loud enough to understand, was enough for her to gather the concern already running wild. At this rate the kid was going to get her put away for child abduction.

“No. No mom, I'm safe. I found Emma Swan.” There was a pause. “Yes, that Emma Swan. It's weird, she's  _ blonde _ .” Emma self consciously lifted a hand to pull at her hair as he listened again. “No, she's not creepy or dangerous. She's bringing me home now. We're about another hour away I think. She pulled into the station that I hopped a bus on when she found out you didn't know where I was or something. I don't think she has a cell phone.” He was silent again for a while, before sighing and nodding. “Emma… she wants me to tell you that she is a mayor, and if anything happens to me that you will be put away for the rest of your life.”

“Got it kid. Tell her I'll have you home as quick as I can get the bug there.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“She said to tell you we’ll be there as soon as her old car thing can make it. It lasted this far, so I think it'll run all the way there.” He smirked at her again, and Emma couldn't believe the cheek on this kid. “Okay. Okay. Bye…. Emma, she said to tell you sorry for insulting your car, and that if we aren't there in another hour, to pull over and call again.”

Emma grumbled, pushing the kid back to the car so they could go again. With the amount of lip from this kid, he might really be hers. An hour of nervous driving, and they'd managed to find the most random and unexpected turn off, which led to a sleepy little town that was obviously shut down at 2 am. Emma was surprised there were even street lights on, it was so small.

As they got closer and closer to the kid's house, she got more nervous. The houses and neighborhood were insanely expensive. Maybe the kid's adopted mom really was a politician. The only house with its lights still on was huge, and where the kid said to stop. Before they'd even made it halfway up the walk the front door burst open.

A blur of gray silk and dark hair darted forward to engulf the kid, hugging and checking for injury or trauma. “Oh Henry I can't believe you would just take off like that! I know you meant well, but that was  _ not _ the way to do this! You can consider yourself grounded!”

“I know.” His proud, crooked grin was almost adorable. The woman huffed in irritation and kissed his forehead before finally standing and nudging him toward the bearded man in the doorway.

“Go on to Sheriff Graham. He'll get you settled back in while I talk with Miss Swan.” The woman nudged Henry along, and he waved jauntily at her as he went. Finally, the woman turned to her, and Emma was briefly struck by her unexpected beauty. “Thank you, Miss Swan. I don't know what I'd have done if anything happened to him.”

“Kid has some spirit.” Emma commented, feeling uncomfortable. Brown eyes measured her carefully, before full, red lips lifted in a smirk. A great deal of stress bled from the woman's shoulders.

“My son is a very intelligent, and yes, spirited boy.” With a too-charming-to-be-professional smile, a hand was extended. “Regina Mills. Again, thank-you.”

“No… no, it's fine. If he was right… um… I'd want to make sure he got back safely.” 

“Oh, he was definitely right about who. He's  _ my _ son, Miss Swan, but you birthed him. Thank you for that too, he's a wonderful boy.” Regina smiled again, predatory, and Emma fidgeted. “Please, come in for a drink and rest. It's the least I can do.”

The mansion was as huge as expected, and just as they had the door settled behind them, the scruffy sheriff descended the stairs. “Madam Mayor, he's passed out in bed. Bathed, checked, he's as fit as ever.”

“Lucky scamp. Thank you, Sheriff. You may see yourself out now.” Regina waved a dismissive hand at him, proceeding to lead Emma away still. The man at least tried to look reassuring. “I have Brandy, Scotch, and my personal Applejack. I suggest the Apple.”

“Sure, I guess.” Emma sat gingerly, still staring around. “Listen, I really was just trying to get the kid home. I made sure nothing would happen to him from the moment he showed up. I think he's just confused. How long ago did he find out?”

“Oh, just about a year. We'd discussed trying to find you, but it was a closed adoption, so options were low. Apparently he's more resourceful than I'd anticipated.” Regina sat, looking far too regal, an odd smirk on her face. “I understand it must have been quite a shock. Please, take the night in our guest room. Even if you don't stay in town, I'm sure you're exhausted for the evening for now, and I’d rather you not fall asleep at the wheel.”

Emma looked at the woman cautiously, attempting to find the catch. Mayor or not, with the apparent Sheriff on call, who offered to let a stranger stay in their home?

“Miss Swan, please do not misunderstand.” The woman's expression quickly morphed into a dangerous, predatory smile. Emma felt briefly that she was looking at a lion or other dangerous beast, ready to kill and eat her. “I am very unhappy with our current situation. Henry is  _ my _ son, and  _ I  _ am his mother. You merely gave birth to him. You will not take him from me. Nevertheless he knows about you, has met you, and is apparently prone to venturing off to find you. This could prove particularly dangerous, I'm sure you understand, which causes me more concern.”

“Yeah… I don't really know how he managed to even get into my building.” Emma frowned, still cautious of the odd woman.

“If you intend to have no contact with him, ever, then please say so, and directly to him. I do not know if he will believe it, but said from you and honestly will be better than coming from me.” The smile was almost cruel now, and Emma felt her heart constrict. “If however, you doubt being able to walk away, I implore you to tell me now. I do not wish to share my son with you, but I would rather share his attentions than risk him hurt or forever lost because I fought it.”

Emma stared at her, fear and discomfort squeezing her chest. Could she walk away? What had the kid run away from? Suddenly, a yawn overtook her, and she tried to suppress a blush at that. She wasn’t fully comfortable with accepting a room in the woman’s house, but she didn’t know if she would manage a long drive again without at least a nap. The memory of her lonely cupcake, it’s little candle smoking lightly after being blown out, made her chest constrict again. Maybe she could just stay the night, and have a heart-to-heart with the kid. Ease some of his curiosity, and make a clean break from there. Maybe her guilt from the past ten years would ease. Maybe.

“I think I’ll take that offer of somewhere to sleep.” Emma blinked owlishly, still stunned and thinking. “I… I asked for that closed adoption but… I think I need sleep before I can answer that.”

“Of course Miss Swan.” The woman smiled her predatory smile again, and stood, setting aside her own glass. “I’ll show you to the spare room.” As she stood, Emma set her glass down and followed, startled. No hesitation, no attempts at dismissal… the woman’s offer had actually been genuine. The gently amused smile as she was shown a lush guest room and tried to hide her surprise was almost mocking, but somehow fell just short in its teasing. “Henry will be staying home from school tomorrow while I discuss some things regarding his behavior, so please sleep as late as you like. We’ll both be here.”

“Er… right.” Emma blinked at her again, too tired to really know what the hell she was dealing with, and ambled awkwardly over to the too-large bed. She just continued staring at the plush covers and pillows, and the woman closed the door gently behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina slipped quietly into Henry’s room, and looked at his sleeping figure in mingled worry and irritation. By all the powers she loved that little boy, but this was… why had he chosen  _ this _ way to go about things? She still wasn’t sure how much they could trust this stranger sleeping across the hall, but if that ridiculous book he’d been given was right, Emma Swan was the answer to her son’s future happiness. Letting out a light sigh, she sat on his bed and combed through his hair to wake him.

“Henry.” He grumbled lightly, shifting. “Henry. If she’s sleeping in our house tonight, you have to stay in my room with me. Wake up dear.” The boy grumbled again, then blinked at her sleepily. The innocent, sweet smile he gave her made her smile in return, carefully lifting him to carry him to her room with her. They could talk about their approach to this situation in the morning.

Regina stared at the little boy sprawled on her bed. Miss Swan was... different... than she ever could have expected. Even knowing the disconnect possible between a parent and child, especially with no real influence over time, she had expected something more... White Royal. With Henry, however, she could already see that connection. His wry smirks and verbal cheek, and his tendency to leap headfirst into a plan… he’d probably somehow inherited that from the less-than-Charming prince.

When Henry had shared that unexpected book with her, and the secrets within, she'd been horrified to know he had knowledge of her worst deeds. Her only saving grace was his constant query of her side, her reasons. The decision to be so open with him, and allow that openness in return, had been her saving grace. Nevertheless, the knowledge that Snow and Charming had spawned, and sent the poor infant away during the onset of the curse... it was shocking. That Henry believed it to be his birth parent was mortifying. How had that bloodline produced her perfect little boy?

When he'd called, her worry at its most hysterical, to tell her he'd actually gone to retrieve the woman, she'd almost had a heart attack. Even with their mutual honesty, sometimes brutal honesty, she feared losing him to the Whites. They'd taken away whatever other sources of happiness she'd ever had. Then... then that woman had appeared and nothing was as expected.

Emma Swan was everything that Snow in her bandit days had never managed to become. There was a wild, uncultured air about her, with her tangled hair and nervous smile. Her posture vacillated between belligerent and awkwardly confused, and her expressions far too open for any royal. Had the woman not sported Snow's damned stubborn chin, Regina may have believed Henry wrong about her identity.

"For Henry." The whispered words comforted her. Anything for her baby boy. For him she'd allow the curse to break. For him she'd help it along. That, apparently, meant convincing the woman to stay, and sharing the boy's attention with her. Regina fell asleep curled protectively around her son, a meager comfort in her locked bedroom door.

Henry’s groaning woke her more than the alarm did, and she sat up to look around in exhaustion. Neither of them were quite ready to wake yet, but there was a conversation to be had before Miss Swan joined them. Yawning, she reached across him to turn off her alarm, then gently shook him fully awake. Sitting up against the headboard, she pulled the tired little boy up against her side, and smiled happily as he snuggled closer, ready to fall back asleep. So rarely did he cling like this now… growing up far too fast. She’d take whatever moments he’d give her.

“Henry, darling. We have to talk before Miss Swan wakes up.” Her gentle prodding made him wake fully again, and he yawned before looking up at her guiltily. “Oh, we’ll be discussing you running away to find her another time. I already know your reasons there, and you know you’ll be grounded… but in regards to her staying, we have to have a plan.”

“Okay.” He sighed, pouting just a little. “But she’s the Savior. She’s the only one who can break the curse. She  _ has _ to stay.”

“Most likely the curse won’t allow her to leave unless she intends to return.” Regina sighed. “If she is who we think she is, then the border curse would want to hold her here.”

“Because you added that after you landed here?” He asked, more awake and watching her with wide eyes. She rarely spoke of her magic with him, and he always focused intently on any information provided when it did happen.

“All curses can be broken. If so, I had to be sure that they would not wake up outside of our borders.” She nodded, stroking his hair back again. “It can only affect those pure of blood from my world… so you are likely immune. It’s not something I’d like to test… so thank you for wanting to return.”

Henry scoffed. “You’re my  _ mom _ . I’m  _ ten _ .”

She laughed lightly. “Right. So… if Miss Swan is the true Savior, then she is the child of Snow White and Prince James. That means that she cannot leave without intending to return. However… to break the curse, she’ll first have to believe. As you chose to find her  _ without _ consulting me first, we have to plan now. How do you want her to believe without years of seeing no one else age, as you had?”

Henry looked both shamed and thoughtful, staring down at his hands in his lap. Several moments passed, and he twisted his mouth this way and that as he tried to come up with something. “Well… believing is first. Her being here should… um… start affecting the Curse, right? From what you understood of her prophecy?”

“Right. Some people will probably dream of their old lives. Prince James may start to wake up. The clock will probably begin to work if she decides to stay, instead of fighting it. Beyond that, I simply don’t know.” She looked apologetically at him. “She seemed a… stubborn woman. What did you notice of her when you met, and when she was driving you home?”

“She was suspicious of a lot of stuff, but it took her a while to figure some things out.” He admitted. “She was in a dress when I knocked on the door… but changed before we left. It looked a little fancy, but not as nice as yours are. She also had a bruise on her cheek, but it looked small.” Henry paused in thought, staring up at the ceiling. “She almost called the cops to take care of me instead… but I got her to drive me here instead. She said that she can always tell when people are lying… called it a super power.”

“Hmn. That could either be an inherent power as a child of true love… she’d have some sort of natural magic from that… or the ability to read people and not magic at all. We’ll have to test that somehow.” Regina frowned a little, petting Henry's hair without realizing it. “What was the car ride like?”

“She asked some questions about what my life was like, and if I’d always been with you.” She could feel the boy’s soft smile as he said that. “She didn’t believe me about the curse at all, though.”

“If I know White Royal blood, without a challenge or enemy to face, she won’t bring herself to care about the situation.” Regina sighed. “Even when Snow was a child, her only cares were her own interests, unless someone challenged her or her father. I never knew Prince James well enough to say much about what she inherited from him… but he was stubborn and usually jumped into things without thinking about them during our conflicts. He also liked talking big.”

“So… a challenge or enemy… and making her care.” Henry huffed, frowning in concentration. “The Curse isn’t enough of an enemy?”

“Not without her believing in it.” Regina sighed. “I think I may have to be mean to her.” Henry laughed. “Meaner.”

“Scare her like you do Snow White!” he laughed again. “That would be funny.”

“I don’t think I could torment her like I do with your teacher dear… all of Snow’s bravery disappeared when she took the curse personality on. If she’s brave enough, it will most likely just make her angry at me.” She paused in thought, and sighed again. Mostly, at the end, she’d been tired of fighting. With Henry she was happy… or as happy as she could be, she thought. Fighting again would just be exhausting, even with her little boy on her side. “I… I think that her being angry with me will help motivate her to stay, though.”

“Won’t the town border keep her here?” He pouted.

“Not safely. I was still very angry when I added that.” She shrugged, not particularly ashamed. Henry had learned of much darker actions over the past year. “If it wasn’t such a risk to her safety, I’d say let her try to leave for a while to see if that would convince her of a curse… the attempts would be funny… but the last two townspeople to attempt to leave had car crashes, so that would be counterproductive.”

“Mom!” The startled, reproachful tone reminded her who she was having this talk with, and Regina quickly apologized to him. “Fine… so she and you have to fight. Over what?”

“The only common interest we have is you.” She admitted with a sigh. “Though she may stick around just to get to know you. Do you think you can act as if you’ll keep chasing her no matter what she does?” Regina paused, then looked at him cautiously. “Even though you’ll be promising me that you’ll be  _ safe _ about it if you do? No more running off without me knowing… I only want you safe.”

“I promise mom.” He sighed as well, nodding. “But… well… she doesn’t have to know that. I can pretend you don’t know I know about the curse? She already knows I want her to save you too.” He smiled brightly at her, and while confused, Regina was touched. She wasn’t one of the ones cursed, what could she be saved from? “So you can pretend to be trying to stop us from fixing the curse, and maybe figure out other things to fight about… just… um… do you promise not to really mean it?”

Regina turned him and looked him directly in the eye, staring hard. “Henry, I promise to never do anything to hurt you, not on purpose. I love you with all of my dark, twisted heart, my little Prince. This curse… it may have brought me happiness… but  _ you _ are that happiness. Here, with you, without Snow White to interfere, happy together…” She paused, fighting tears again. “but you’re not happy. My mother made me very lonely, keeping me away from people… and I won’t do the same to you by making you live in this curse any longer. If it’s making you unhappy, my Prince, I will do everything I have to for it to break.”

Henry hugged her tightly. “I just don’t want you to  _ really _ be a villain. You’re my mom. You’re not evil anymore.”

Regina signed, staring at the wall. She wasn’t quite sure if he was right about that… but for her little boy she’d try. She had a feeling it would be far too easy conflicting with Miss Swan, easier than Henry expected. Even the cursed personalities of the idiots in this town knew that she was protective of her little boy… and Miss Swan was a threat. He may not know that, but Emma Swan could try to separate them, and it would be a delicate line fighting enough to keep the stubborn woman around but not enough that she ran.

“Come on. Let’s make some breakfast, and coffee. We all had a long night, and I’m sure that, whenever Miss Swan wakes up, she’ll be in need of caffeine as much as I am.” She patted his shoulder gently, and he smirked at her playfully. “You don’t have to go to school today, but we’ll still be talking about your punishment for your behavior.”

“Yes ma’am.” he sighed, scooting off of the bed to scurry to his bedroom and change. Regina took that time, listening carefully to the boy’s movements, to ready herself. She would be working from home as well, to keep a closer eye on the woman as she interacted with Henry, but the best way to assure the right impression on this ‘Savior’ was to be well armored. By the time her hair had been done, makeup and carefully chosen clothing in place, Henry had scrambled into one of his favorite outfits and was watching her like an interesting television program. She still didn’t understand his fascination with her makeup and hair routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter three.  
> This fic does not currently have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Sorry I suppose.  
> Hope you lot are liking this.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma Swan found the Mills family in the kitchen later that morning, Henry’s expression carefully schooled to look contrite and Regina cautiously stoic. The hot cocoa she’d let the boy indulge in was already finished, mug washed, and his late breakfast was just going on a plate as the blonde walked in. Regina eyed her in a manner she’d perfected during her time as the Queen, and turned to fix a mug of coffee for her. “I expect that you’re quite tired, Miss Swan.” The woman looked at the dark liquid as if she was completely unfamiliar with it. “Do you not drink coffee?”

“Oh… um… yeah. Thanks.” The words were definitely lacking, and Regina held back a derisive noise. “Do you have sugar or creamer or anything?”

“Yeah! I’ll get you some!” Henry’s excited desire to please had completely ruined his calculated expression to make it look as if he’d gotten in more trouble than he had. He popped off his stool faster than Regina could stop him.

Just as he reached for the large container of sugar, which she usually used for baking, Regina arched an eyebrow high. “Henry.” The reproach in her tone startled him, and he stopped, turning to look at her guiltily. “Mind your manners. That was a bit loud.” He ducked his head, and she held back a smile at the cute expression. “Sit and finish your breakfast. I’ll see to our guest’s sugar craving.”

“Yes ma’am.” Henry sighed, slipping back onto his stool and poking at his food. While Miss Swan watched her with hard, judging eyes, Henry winked behind her back. “I’m sorry for being loud.”

“Of course dear. Inside voices.” Her tone would have been playful, another day, and Henry had a hard time hiding his smile at her attempt to sound distracted. “Miss Swan, I have milk, but no cream. Will that do well enough?” Pulling the carafe of milk from the refrigerator, and setting a cup of sugar out with a spoon for easy serving, she waited for agreement. “Henry and I are home for the day, despite other obligations, but I’m sure you’ll understand my reluctance to let you two talk without supervision currently.  _ My _ son’s safety is my first priority.”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, sure.” The blonde’s petulant posture melted into confusion and reluctance. “I really just wanted to make sure he got here okay. Thank-you, for… um… letting me sleep in your spare.”

“Of course dear. Henry has a few questions he’d like to ask you, I am aware… and as much as it pains me to say this, you may wish to speak with him as well.” Regina didn’t have to try very hard to offer a faint sneer, and the boy made a poor show of being distracted by his food as he listened to them. “If you would be so… kind… as to speak with me first, answer a few of my own questions. Henry has to brush his teeth and pick up his room, which should give us plenty of time.”

“Uh… _mooom_.” His groan was expected, as was the confused look he shot her, but she simply arched her eyebrow at him again. “Yes ma’am. Thank-you for breakfast.” He finished his last few bites before turning and stomping up the stairs in a way she’d only heard him do when being dramatic.

“If I catch you reading comics instead of cleaning, your grounding will be doubled young man!” The slight raise in her voice was for effect, but he huffed back an agreement as he continued his retreat. They both knew that his room was fine, but she did have things to discuss with the woman before letting them talk. “My apologies, Miss Swan. He’s usually better behaved.”

“I’m sure.” The judging look in the blonde’s eyes was back, and Regina smirked into her coffee as she was watched carefully. She let the silence stretch until Emma became almost visibly uncomfortable, then carefully, purposefully set down her mug. “I need you to understand something. This  _ is _ a closed adoption. It’s what  _ you _ asked for, Miss Swan. No contact. No information. No  _ confusion _ . For the past ten years while you have been off doing… whatever it is that you do… I have soothed every nightmare, kissed every skinned knee, endured every tantrum. The long nights with a fussy infant, I was the one that dealt with them. I was there when you chose not to be.  _ Your _ choice.” Her voice was hard, and she stared directly into the blonde’s eyes. They weren’t a match for Snow’s… maybe they were from her father. “He is  _ my _ son, you just birthed him.”

“Yeah… yeah… I get it.” Emma Swan’s hands went up in a symbol of surrender, and Regina almost smirked.

Instead, she sighed heavily. “Nevertheless, he  _ does _ know who you are now, and has met you. I know my son. If you don’t tell him, yourself, that you don’t want any contact, he’ll keep searching you out. This time he was lucky, and safe. I’m afraid for next time.” She paused dramatically, but these were very real fears to her. If Emma Swan chose to break ties with the boy, who knew how devastated Henry would be. “I asked you for your choice last night, Miss Swan. I’m allowing today… but after today, you have to make a choice. Leading my son on, letting him think that you want to be involved in his life… and then abandoning him… that would completely crush him. You would break him, Miss Swan, and I  _ will not _ allow that to happen. Before I allow the two of you to talk, I have to know what you plan to do.”

Emma was silent for several moments, staring into her cooling coffee. Regina felt satisfied that the woman was thinking about it at least. That was better than Snow White would have done. The insufferable twit would have immediately declared that the boy was hers, and that she hadn’t the right to claim even such a possibility. Miss Swan seemed to be agonizing over the choice. “I… I just want to make sure that he’s happy here, safe, loved. Do you love him?”

“That is completely uncalled for.” Regina snapped, glaring at her. Perhaps the blonde  _ would _ be as insufferable as her mother. “Of course I love him. He’s  _ my son _ .”

“Damn, alright! Alright!” Emma leaned back, hands up, eyes wide. “I just needed to hear it. Jeeze.” She shook her head, eying Regina carefully. “Why did he come and find me then?”

“He was curious, Miss Swan. Surely even you could understand that.” Regina sneered again, rolling her eyes as she poured the remainder of her coffee out to wash the mug. Cleaning the dishes would give her hands something to do other than ringing the blonde’s neck. “The question that any orphan has, that any child could have in such a situation… is why wasn’t I wanted? Why did anyone give me up? I can’t answer that. I know nothing about you, or about what happened. He’s my boy, and I will always choose him… but he wants to know how it happened. It’s why, if you leave after giving him hope, it’ll be worse. You’ll have given him up twice. He probably wants to know about you too, about where he comes from. Haven’t you ever wondered that? Aren’t they questions you asked your parents?”

If they were right, and she was certain they were, then such things should be an echo of what Emma Swan had felt as a child. The ridiculous twit had sent a baby through a portal to fend for itself… it was a miracle that Emma had survived. No doubt she’d wondered at her own ‘abandonment’ at least once. The guilty, pained look on the blonde’s face was telling of wondering more than once. “I… I was in the foster system. I didn’t have anyone to ask.”

Regina eyed her, and was careful to hide her sympathy. “Then you would understand perfectly.” It was a statement, not a question, but the subtle nod was an answer anyway. “Then make your choice carefully. Tell me a little about you, before I allow you to sit with my son any longer. What do you do? Where do you live?”

“I’m a bail bondsperson. Finding people is kind of my job… and taking them back to answer for whatever they did.” Emma shrugged, and Regina quirked an eyebrow. Different, but not bad. As dangerous as it might be, at least it was a somewhat admirable profession for Henry to learn of. “I… um… got in trouble as a kid. I will admit I had the kid in jail… but I haven’t been in trouble like that since. My parole officer was a good guy, and got me on the right path. Right now I live in Boston.”

“Which is why it took him so long to reach you and return.” Regina nodded, dismissing the idea of the woman having birthed Henry in prison. That could be dug up by Sydney at another date. Perhaps she’d have Graham run a background check on her. “Husband? Fiance? Any other children? Do you have another family that Henry will be anxious about?”

“No… I’m… I’m kind of a loner.” Emma swallowed guiltily again, and Regina wondered just how much of a loner the woman really was. “Never married.”

“Fine. Do you have any questions before I let the two of you talk?” She had finished cleaning fairly quickly, and knew that her boy must be getting impatient. “I can assure you that with my salary as Mayor, Henry has been well taken care of.”

“The kid mentioned a shrink at one point… and seems pretty convinced of some weird curse.” Emma frowned at her, obviously concerned and confused. “Is he… messed up or something?”

“Miss Swan, do not insult my son.” Regina insisted, scowling back. “Henry saw Dr. Hopper off and on since I adopted him. I had no one to help me, or sources of information. Dr. Hopper was a way to measure his progress, to make sure that he was growing up healthy and happy. He stopped going a couple of years ago.” She paused, then looked more pointedly at Emma. This next part would have to be convincing. “ _ What _ curse?”

“He thinks everyone in town is a cursed fairy tale character.” Emma offered, looking unsure and confused. “He hasn’t told you?”

“No, Miss Swan. I assure you, our town is just fine.” Regina waited, but Emma didn’t look bothered by the lie. Perhaps it wasn’t enough of one. She was the one who had told Henry of the Curse after all, and the town was actually doing well. “Henry has a very strong imagination, which he has developed through what I would assume are the loner-tendencies that he picked up from both of us. Had you thought that maybe he was telling a story to keep you interested?”

“Maybe. He seemed pretty convinced.” Emma frowned, then glanced behind her. “Is it alright if we get this over with now?”

“Miss Swan.” Regina waited until the blonde had met her eyes again. “You still haven’t told me your decision.”

“Would… Do you think he would run away again?” She asked, sounding unsure. Regina simply continued to eye her. “I… I have my own life. I… I’ve regretted it every year, giving him up… wondering… but I don’t know that I can just pick up and change everything to live here for him. I think I’d be okay, keeping in touch but…”

“Then, when the two of you are talking, it would be best if you tell him. Do not hesitate, do not lie to him. Tell him honestly, that it is all that you can offer.” Regina’s voice was hard, strict to hide her disappointment, but it seemed that Emma picked up on it anyway, looking away in shame. “I will deal with the fall out, as I always have.”

Emma looked uncomfortable and somewhat angry as Regina moved past her, stopping at the stairs to call up to Henry that he could come down to talk to Miss Swan now. She warned while shouting up that his room had better be clean, already knowing that it was, and turned to move toward her study.

“I will be in my study, with the door cracked. You may have your privacy to talk with him, but I will be present to keep an eye on things. Is that understood, Miss Swan?” She and the woman both eyed each other as Henry ran down to meet them, looking between them curiously. Smirking slightly, she turned to regard her son, brushing his hair back. “I’m just going to be in my study, so call me if you need me, okay Henry?”

“Okay mom. I’ll be fine!” He smiled brightly, then grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her into the living room with him. The conversation was likely to be interesting, and doubtless she’d have to reassure the boy in some way when it was done.


End file.
